Simplify the expression. $ (2x^{7}-7x^{3}) - ( -4x^{5}+4x^{3}-4x^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(2x^{7}-7x^{3}) + (4x^{5}-4x^{3}+4x^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2x^{7}-7x^{3} + 4x^{5}-4x^{3}+4x^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 x^7} - {7 x^3} + \color{#DF0030}{4 x^5} - {4 x^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 x^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 2 x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 x^5} + { x^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 4 x^2} $ Add the coefficients. $2x^{7}+4x^{5}-11x^{3}+4x^{2}$